Forgotten Mate
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: 5 Years old and intended to a demon strange? not to Kagome she has her lovely Sesshoumaru by her side for now till fate wants to test them both and they forget the small bond of love they shared from the moment their eyes met
1. Chapter 1 His Little Miko

**I am a disgrace of a writer but with discipline I plan to write and re write till it is perfection in my eyes. Now Forgotten Mate remember this is a time before Sesshoumaru's father somewhat betrays him. He's not as cold…yet **

**Ch: 1 His Little Miko**

Thunder rang out and lightning crashed through the skies. Kagome whimpered and hid close to the well in the near dark well house. A dim glow from her flashlight flickered and the sweet five year old hugged her chilled form.

She was hidden away in the well house. The outside storm waged a silent war against the young girl. With her house locked, no key and no one to let her inside, Kagome had no other choice but to hide within the dark dusty unwelcoming well room.

Her mother was at the hospital; her father had told Kagome that she would have a little brother soon. Her father had also promised he would pick her up from pre-school today, but he didn't. And Grandpa was with her mama.

So Kagome had ventured from school in the rain and hurried home before the storm decided to lose it's mercy it held for the little girl. With the little girl running across streets and up steps to get home trying to escape the bone chilling rain, only to discover she had lost her house key.

Kagome didn't like the well house, even ignoring her slight curiosity of it so she would remain away from its dark depths…until now that is. The frightened little five year old ventured to the only unlocked, dry slightly warm building, the well house. But for Kagome there was a silver lining…

Now Kagome had a perfect excuse to look into the well. Her mother's fears were not sneaking into her head nor her fathers scolding. She would not be reprimanded and would not be in trouble for peering into the wells depths should hold no consequence with her parents gone.

The young girl tugged over a stepping stool and pushed it against the wells side. Kagome's chubby face lit with anticipation and excitement. Electric blue eyes shined in excitement as small arms and legs pulled a fittingly small body to peer over the lip of the well.

Using her dim flashlight to peer into the darkness within, Kagome only stared at dirt. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Disappointment glittered through the young girl as she sat on the well edge.

She had slightly expected a giant monster to be living at the bottom of the dried up well. Lightning crashed over the well house and a strong gust of wind slammed open the well house door.

With a shrill scream Kagome fell back into the wells depths. "Mommy!" the small child was thrust into a passage of blue and purple. It carried the small form through the tunnel of light and swirls. Too panicked to understand what was going on, the young girl cried out in panic and fear.

The blue and purple light settled the small girl safely to the bottom of the dried up well. Night darkened the sky above the scared five year old. Her already watery eyes pushed forward her salty tears.

The small girl reached for the vines in vain. Whimpers of fear escaped her mouth and panic settled into her small mind.

Nearby a young male demon barely over four-hundred winters a teenager was running away from his home at top speed.

His mother dared to set him up with one of the high class aristocrat whores of the court. Each female, for calling them ladies would insult their sex, tried tremendously to appeal to the young inu demon. Each female were twice his age and thought him easy to manipulate, they didn't understand that Sesshoumaru had no interest in them.

Each of them would throw themselves at himself. Had they no shame, modesty hell the human woman controlled themselves better and they were much quicker about mating. Sesshoumaru stayed hidden in the forest of a nameless village.

With his fathers passing his mother wished for Sesshoumaru to mate quickly and take the throne. With all the commotion his mother felt that settling their lands with a firm leader would be wise.

Sesshoumaru was lord in title but the council still saw his mother as the pack leader. Sesshoumaru did not wish to take on the role of ruler just yet.

A silent wail caught the young prince's attention. Sesshoumaru walked toward the noise of distress, if only to ease his curiosity. Walking into a small clearing with only a well, Sesshoumaru figured whatever it was left.

A scent of salt and a small sob broke that theory. Walking toward the well Sesshoumaru peered down into its depths. A small huddled form sat at the bottom.

A young human girl whimpered out brokenly for her mother and father. No other scents of humans had been near the well and Sesshoumaru could only smell the young girls scent from the well. A human.

Sesshoumaru listened to her painful sobs; her whimpers tore at a base instinct in him to protect this stranger.

She wore finely crafted clothing and Sesshoumaru assumed she was a daughter to a shogun or human samurai. A small girl, who looked as if she were cast out, which could be a possibility for most humans were shamed with having born females. Sesshoumaru did not understand why humans would be shamed with baring girls. In his demon culture they valued their females, so few were born. Though all that kept Sesshoumaru here was his curiosity.

Her scent was human and humans were a weakness. His sire had fallen in love with a human woman and now he was dead, and said human woman had left the safety of their clan. She dishonored him and his mother.

Truly he could not understand why the human princess disliked them both. She feared they would harm her but Sesshoumaru was half brother to her pup. They were pack whether they accepted them or not, they would be under his protection. It didn't take away from the shame the woman caused his clan but it was all.

"Girl!" Sesshoumaru called out hearing her muffled whimpers stop and bright blue eyes stared up at him in surprise. Warm Blue eyes widened when meeting the slightly cold Amber eyes.

The young girl looked so vulnerable. Something within Sesshoumaru slipped into his mind. He felt possessive over the little girl. The innocence in her eyes was opposite to the darkness in his own soul.

Kagome looked up at the person peering over the well neither made a move or noise since she looked up. The little girl looked at the young Inu Prince in awe.

Kagome watched as said demon hopped over the edge and down to her side. "Wow" Kagome squealed out. Lifting said female in to his arms Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well and stared down at the young human girl.

"Who are you?"

Kagome fell out of her bed. Her mind was still foggy with her dream. "Who are you?" She remembered asking the dream boy.

Souta rushed into Kagome's room. "Kagome, Boyo won't come out of the well house."

Kagome sighed and stood up shooing her brother out of her room and changing. She had school today and the cat should be out by the time they left.

But twenty minutes later, here she stood holding the cat and teasing her brother for being so silly. Boyo jumped out of her arms and the well covering broke open as A centipede like creature broke through grabbing the blue eyed Japanese girl and dragging her through the well into another time.

"Give me the jewel" With fear surging through her Kagome shouted no as a blinding power shot through her and hit the creature and sent Kagome to softly land on the floor of the well.

With a sense of de-ja-vu Kagome looked around the familiar well and up to the sky.

'Just like my dream' Kagome stood and gripped to the wells vines climbing up. 'Will 'He' be up there.' Kagome pulled herself over the well and looked around the deserted area.

Spotting a flash of silver Kagome turned and followed her path with only one thought on her mind. 'Is it you Sesshoumaru?'

**Yeah that's where I'm stopping it. Hoping you like this better I'll have their relationship going much slower, sorry but I have to in order for it to make sense. Hope ya like it see you all next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2 DeJaVu

**Forgotten Mate- Didn't you all just miss me and my writings?-**

**By: Biteme4eturn-t **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it, I just like screwing around with it's characters!**

**Chapter 2: De-Ja-Vu**

Blue eyes followed the fighting duo. Inuyasha was thrown back into the pile of bones from Sesshoumaru. Kagome couldn't help but compare the young lord to the young prince. The marking, face, eyes and hair were all the same. The miko-in-training was unsure of what to do, or how to properly respond to the young lord. Inuyasha had an immediate reaction. Attack first ask questions after getting knocked on your ass. The pair has ignored her presence thus far and she had dealt with the green toad like creature. Sesshoumaru was about to strike and Kagome stood using the old sword as aid. "Sessho stop! And a loud clink swam over the now silent room. "Uh oh!" Panic tumbled across the miko as she stared at the once stuck sword, now loose and free in her grip. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that." Kagome looked down at the almost useless sword. Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha by his neck. The pair staring at the miko.

Tossing Inuyasha into the wall of bones, Sesshoumaru flashed to the miko's side. Kagome gulped at she stared up into the golden depths of Sesshoumaru's eyes. "You will never call me that name again girl!" Anger laced the dog demon as memories of his first love slid behind his eyes. "I-I, well you!" Sesshoumaru growled and leaned in close to the girl baring his teeth. Kagome narrowed her eyes and a strange wind blew past her sending her scent into Sesshoumaru.

Breathing in her clean scent, her familiar scent. "Little one." Sesshoumaru pulled the miko to him and took in her scent. "Oi! Get your stinking paws off my shard detector!" Inuyasha scrambled up and jumped between the pair. Sesshoumaru growled down at the half demon. "She is in no way yours half-breed." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled at each other. "So you are the Sesshoumaru, the one from my dreams, well my past at least." Kagome asked drawing the attention back to her. "How do you know the ice prick!" Inuyasha grumbled out setting beside his friend.

"I met him, a long, long time ago. Just after you were born." Inuyasha scowled at the girl. "I'm older than you idiot." Kagome rolled her eyes. "And I travel through time you moron." Inuyasha blushed having forgotten that tid bit of information.

"Travel through time?" Sesshoumaru questioned pulling the miko to his side. "Yes, the well from which you first found me, it's a portal to my time. Sesshoumaru took this in and thought it through. Everything seemed to click into place for him now. Her arrival and disappearance seemed to make much more sense. Sesshoumaru looked down at his intended and stared pointedly at her attire. "In your time, do they too dress as harlots." Kagome glared and shoved the sword into Inuyasha's arms and used her now free hands to grip Sesshoumaru by his top. "I'll have you know, this is normal attire for my time, and I like it and nothing you say or do is going to make me change." A smirk rose to Sesshoumaru's lips and Jaken fainted.

"I am sure this Sesshoumaru can convince you somehow." A blush rose to the miko's cheeks and she let go of the dog demon in embarrassment as the half demon behind her stared at him in shock. "Come the time for the pearls existence draw to an end." Sesshoumaru lifted the miko into his arms, as he did when she was a child, and carried her out of the land to the dead.

Landing once again in the world of the living, Inuyasha tossed the still unconscious Jaken into a pool of mud. Sesshoumaru still held tight to the miko, UN knowingly letting her undergarments be seen by all. Inuyasha blushed lightly and coughed to the couple's attention. Sesshoumaru set the miko onto her own feet and pulled her sweater to the side revealing her shoulder. A faint blue crescent lay on her tanned skin. Sesshoumaru traced the marking and leaned down to nip it.

It glowed for a second then died out to show a darker blue crescent on her shoulder. "I still bid you by your words, even as we were pups miko." Kagome smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru. Her memories of him returning to the forefront of her mind. "I'm sorry I left you alone." Sesshoumaru merely patted her head. "Neither I, nor you had a choice in the matter little one." Inuyasha was getting annoyed. "Alright, were done with this love fest, we have to go collect the shards." Kagome cringed and Sesshoumaru growled at his half brother. "Do not use that tone with my females mutt. As for such, Kagome will be joining me, and I will assist her in her task. After all, I have done this before." Kagome blushed being reminded that this was the second time she had caused such a fate to fall unto the jewel. "Wait, this has happened before." Inuyasha ranted about Kagome, then compared her to his precious kikiyo. Kagome scoffed and turned into Sesshoumaru's embrace. Nothing Inuyasha could say could ruin this moment for her.

"I was shocked when she broke the jewel, it was a bird demon. Grabbed some little kid, so she threw a rock, infused with her miko powers, at it and the jewel burst into thick chunks and flew across the land. Not too many knew of the jewel so it was fairly easy to obtain the shards." Kagome felt the de-ja-vu over the similar situation.

Both brother's seem to obtain the same sequence of events from the miko. Kagome just hoped she doesn't fall for the smelly, mean miko comparing Inuyasha. "I will help my intended search for the shards." Inuyasha gawked and frowned. "Feh!" He merely jumped into a nearby tree and hid himself away.

Things just seemed to get a whole lot more complicated in Kagome's life, as she was pulled away by her mate to be and made to sit and be within five feet from him at all times throughout the night.

**Thank you for reading and remember: Reviews or like Chocolate, orgasmically delicious.**


	3. Chapter 3 Testing, Testing1,2,3

**Hello my lovely avid readers. It's been a long long time, well for those of you that wish to know my long departure was due a recent accident I was in. I am a survivor of rape, and since none of you know my true identity I hold no qualms or fear of informing you about it. Well My case was finally concluded and the beast who had hurt me by doing such evil deeds is now locked up for a long time. I wasn't his only victim but I was his last. So yay the justice system got one! Yeah I'm morbidly happy and I'm calm enough to get back to writing my works. So lets get back to**

**Forgotten Mate **

**Chapter: 3 Testing, testing…1,2,3**

He was ready to kill the hall breed. His miko would be upset at him so Sesshoumaru held himself back. Sesshoumaru had left few times in-between their travels to tend to problems for his land and each time the mutt seems to shove his miko into dangerous situations. Not once, not twice, not even three times but five times now that whelp had gotten his Kagome into dangerous situations.

First he had gotten her kidnapped by a dark witch who tore half of his mikos soul away for a clay monstrosity that held the same features as the half breeds dead female. The half breed was kicked off a high ledge for that.

Then she was kidnapped by weak demons called the thunder brothers, Sesshoumaru arrived in time to save his miko and her new fox pup. He too had found a young girl, she was an orphan who had been bothered by a village. She reminded him of his miko and he had gone to the village she resided in once or twice but his return there the village was attacked and Sesshoumaru brought back the little girl into the living world.

He was returning to his miko with the girl when he smelled his intended's blood. He swiftly and slowly killed those who had dared lay a hand on her. As the miko cooed and took care of the children, Sesshoumaru dumped Inuyasha into a cold river.

He held many doubts against the half breed's intelligence. He had gotten her kidnapped by a perverted monk who soon joined the group and learned quickly that if he didn't watch his hands, they would not longer be attached to his body. The mutt shielded himself behind his female that time.

Then they gained a slayer into the group due to circumstances of Naraku's meddling. Now, now the mongrel had done the worst of it all. His Kagome, his sweet miko was being touched by the blocked-headed wolf Koga. She had been kidnapped and Rin thrown into a state of complete fear, for it was the same group of wolves who had attack her village and killed her.

Kagome blanched at that tad bit if information and threatened to castrate the wolf prince should he ever come near her little Rin or attack any village. With fear in him the wolf ran off with his tail between his legs and Sesshoumaru could only stand by his Kagome with pride burning through his being.

Sesshoumaru worried for his miko, left with just Inuyasha she would be put in constant danger and in a bad mood.

Currently Kagome and the half breed were arguing. The miko needed to head home for some exams and Inuyasha decided to put his two cents in where it wasn't needed. "Kagome." The miko quieted and looked to Sesshoumaru ignoring the brash Inu. "This Sesshoumaru will take you to your home so you may attend to your studies."

Her smile brightened her entire being and Sesshoumaru warmed knowing that was meant for him. "She needs to be looking for the shards, not lollygagging in her time relaxing." Sesshoumaru growled at the half-ling. "Mutt keep still!" Inuyasha quieted in shocked and glared at his half-brother. "Why should I? She's the one wasting precious time!" Sesshoumaru scoffed at the mutt. "Education is invaluable, and the miko is honor bound to her family to at least attend to these trials of education while we occupy her from her own duty and family." A slight flush came to Inuyasha's cheeks as he realized how much they were all robbing the miko.

The entire group settled in silence and looked to the smiling selfless miko. "This is also my duty Sesshoumaru. I'm also very happy to be around all of you and yes I do miss my family but they love me and I them. I have studies to attend to and that's all for now. Thank you for understanding Sessho." Sesshoumaru gave his mate-to-be a small peck on the cheek.

"Then I will take you and we shall return once you are concluded with these trials." Kagome smiled as butterflies fluttered through her. After a few farewells and an apology from the half breed the duo set off to Kagome's time.

**Yup this is where I end it. It's been a long time; I'm surprised I had some free time for this. I love that you guys are into these twisted ways of my works. :D luv you guys! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Locked Outta Heaven

**Hi friend! Time for…...**

**Forgotten Mate**

**Chapter: 4 Locked out of Heaven**

**Sesshoumaru stared at the forsaken well. It's dark depths lead back to his miko, whom was in her 'safe' time far from her mate to be. Sesshoumaru was a grumpy puppy . It had been nearly a week since her departure and the need to scent mark his miko was overwhelming.**

"**She's probably better off in her own time." Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha. "Keep your opinions to yourself mutt." **

"**Your such a pansy when your not getting any." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at Inuyasha. "You dare think that I have defiled my Kagome before our vows under the moon." A blush formed along Inuyasha's cheeks. "You mean you two don't-well you know." **

**Sesshoumaru sighed and Sat by the base of the well. "I have had my intended since we were both pup's. Waiting till her duties are dealt with would be respectful to her. I am not one to dishonor or distract my bitch in dangerous times. You are still young and have not found a permanent female." Sesshoumaru held his hand up keeping Inuyasha from ranting about Kikiyo. **

"**That was the first female your human emotions took over and made you think as if you were in love. Only when your demon half chooses your woman will you know for sure. You say you are honor bound to this clay women, yet since she has been brought back she is not the same woman. That female passed many moons ago. Your promise hold nothing in ties to the dead when the dead do nothing but betray those they once honored. It is why I hated father. He left his mate for another woman chasing lust. Then that woman took the pup part of my pack and dishonored my Dam and I. Your human mother was accepted by us, but she feared us too greatly. As like with your first woman. She fears the true acceptance of death therefore she will do anything to deny it, or cause harm unto my Kagome. I will not allow thins just because that clay woman looks like your first love. For Kagome is mine, and if your female tried to cause harm unto her as before, I will not hesitate to strike her down."**

**Inuyasha let his ears droop down pressed to his head. It seemed he still had a lot to understand about his half brother. Things made some sense. How he was saved after a horde of demons tried to kill him. How every fight he himself had instigated, he was never truly harmed. In fact he became better at protecting himself. How on his human nights nothing seemed to come near him. Had….had that been Sesshoumaru's doing. **

**Inuyasha stared at his half brother whom leaned back against the well alert and waiting for Kagome to come back. "Y-you were always there….weren't you?" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to meet his half brother's gaze. "No matter what, you are my pack. You are the son of my father and we brothers. I will not be our father and abandon my pack, for any reason."**

**Inuyasha's ears twitched. "I-I can go and check on Kagome for you. I'm only able to go through to her time because I'm bound by the beads." Inuyasha lifted the necklace he wore. Sesshoumaru nodded once to his half brother. "Nothing will change between us in public view Inuyasha. I know you seek not the life of a prince yet, I cannot have anyone try to kill you as my kin for selfish reasons. Your place in the lands will always belong to you. When you settle down like My miko and I, you will be welcomed to your former lands." **

**Inuyasha had a lot to think about, but nodded to Sesshoumaru. He rushed into the well, he needed to talk to someone about all this it was just so….surreal.**

**This is all I'm giving you for now. I have to get back to studying but I'll try to update my stories soon don't worry. **


	5. Chapter 5 Miko's Charms

**Hi friend! Time for…...**

**Forgotten Mate**

**Chapter: 5 Mikos Charm**

Inuyasha had returned soon afterwards with Kagome and she smiled brightly upon seeing Sesshoumaru. She didn't mind the lack of emotion back to her, in fact it felt like the young prince in her mind. After the death of their father Sesshoumaru was guarded and pained by the duty and rules that were showered over him. He did all he could to no be swallowed up by his duty and Kagome was his solstice.

She understood and tried her best to be there for the young demon prince.

Now, now she was here for her lord Sesshoumaru. Not a moment later Sesshoumaru held fast to his miko and wrapped his lingering scent around her. He stared into her crystalline eyes and was lost in her gaze. Kagome had always been there for him and he wish to be everything for her.

He wished to hold fast to his intended while on this journey and protect her and their adopted pups.

A masculine scream tore out from the village. Soon the trio arrived to find Sango cradling Miroku who intern stared at his uncurled hand. There was no wind tunnel. "I-is Naraku dead?" Panic came in a wave from the center of the village. Sango stayed with Miroku and the children while the final three ran off to the village center to rush to help. There lain the detached head of Naraku.

A foot stood next to the dead half demon. Kagome gasped and crushed her body to Sesshoumaru's side. Sesshoumaru growled and Inuyasha seemed to be the most pissed for not being the person to kill the hated half demon.

"My, my Kagome you have grown into such a lovely creature. Silver eyes found blue and a handsome demon stepped closer to the duo. His pure white hair was tied loosely and curled around his sharp face. The only mar on his skin was a finely sew mark along the jagged edge connecting his head to his body. Kagome whimpered and buried herself into Sesshoumaru's hold.

"Who is this bastard!" Sesshoumaru growled lowly to the male before him. "K-Kotsu, you d-died." Kagome seemed scared yet spoke out. Inuyasha began to pick up on the growing tension. "Now my sweet miko did you think death could keep me from you?" Tears glittered in her eyes. "Oh do not hold my past against me my love, I am here to claim you once again and if we are to mate not, well you cannot escape me, not even in death."

"If you come near my miko, I will send you back to your lonely depths of hell." Gold and silver met in a long glare. "You've gotten bigger haven't you Sesshoumaru. Well it is fine for now, but I will come back for my miko after I collect the shards of course. Just like before , in fact you should thank me for destroying this annoying creature. I hear you have been having trouble in finding the spider, well now your job is done with."

In seconds he held a screaming miko in his arms. Silver eyes drank in every bit of the woman before him. He jumped away as Sesshoumaru tried to strike him down. "Now, now temper." Kissing The now crying miko he growled as purification stung his lips and arms. The miko was dropped into the embrace of her Sesshomaru. She wiped at her mouth and spat in disgust as the male before her licked his lips in glee.

"Until next time, my miko" and then he was just…gone"

"Who was that!?" Inuyahsa shouted at the disturbed couple. Inuyasha felt sorry he had even asked because of the pain the pair exuded. "He is the man, whom many years before, killed this Sesshoumaru's Kagome. " "Sesshoumaru he didn't really kill me." Their gazes met. "A part of you had died…and this Sesshoumaru was too weak to protect you." Kagome Clung to Sesshoumaru." "Gather the pack we will explain then."

Inuyasha ran off leaving the couple to gather themselves.

**That's all you get. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's so short.**


	6. Chapter 6 Kotsu

**Hi friend! Time for…...**

**Forgotten Mate**

**Chapter: 6 Kotsu**

Kagome was shaking in Sesshoumaru's embrace. "Kotsu long ago terrorized these lands. He was much older than I was and went after Kagome. He wanted the jewel shards. Back there it was just the miko and I. We were young but we had taken care of most of our quest. Before we encountered him."

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He was a pedophile, or lover of children. He kidnapped me and did terrible things to me." A small sob broke out from the miko. Sesshoumaru pulled her tightly to him.

"I chased him down and killed him by separating his head from his body. We thought that would be the end of it but now we know we were wrong. None of you need to continue with us we know, this is our battle." Sango stood. "No, I will help Kagome get her revenge." Miorku nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha "feh, do ya even gotta ask." Everyone sighed in relief. Kagome stood. "The children cannot come!." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"One question though, Kagome is no longer a child, so she would not be in danger anymore would she?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "He loves her terror, and I fear he is obsessed with her more than Naraku was obsessed with Inuyasha's former flame."

The group looked at the fragile miko. "I will not be left behind." Sighing the group sought out Kaede to watch over the children. Miroku, Kagome, Kaede and Sesshoumaru used whenever they could to place a barrier over the village to protect the children.

Inuyasha looked to the miko "So, where to?" Sesshoumaru held the miko to his side. "We search for villages that have sudden disappearances of children." Kagome said softly and soon the group set off to the nearest trading village to search for gossip.

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever done sorry. Please review**


End file.
